In My Hands
by Kepnerlove
Summary: April & Jackson. Japril. April is pregnant, she has many demands and Jackson just can't keep up. She has to take matters into her own hands. SMUT


**My first ever fan fiction. I needed something to get me through this hiatus. **

'April you are being kind of ridculous, of course I want to sleep with you, I'm just...well I'm just tired OK!'

She turned over in the bed so her back was facing him, why didn't he want to sleep with her? Was it so hard for him to satisfy her one need. It's not like he wasn't usually begging her, for weeks now she had such bad nausea that the throught of his penis going anywhere near her made her feel a tad queezy. Now she was over her little blip he couldn't even be bothered to service her.

'Hunny I'm not saying I don't want to sleep with you, it's more of I can't'

With her back still towards him she deeply exhales ' I get it Jackson, now I'm packing these few extra pounds you can't bare to make love to me'.

That's it Jackson had had enough, it wasn't anything to do with the fact she had gotten bigger, hell he loved the fact that her boobs were twice the size they normally were, her bum had even grew which could only be described as a good thing! It wasn't anything to do with the fact that she had become an hormonal wreck and cried at least four times a day, it wasn't anything to do with the fact that she insisted on eating mozzarella sticks dipped in peanut butter at 3am in the morning. No it was non of those things.

'You really think that I don't want to make love to my wife? I would make love to you all day if I could but if I'm being honest with you April I can't go again. We have had sex six times already today and it's only 9pm, I like sex as much as the next guy but I just don't have it in me to go again'.

She turned around to face him, looking at his face she felt bad. She didn't mean to make him feel guilty but ever since she had enterd her second trimester all she could think about was her husbands hands, running all over her body, his tongue, oh how she loved his tongue on her nipples, on her bundle of nerves, forcing its way into her mouth. His penis, god he did things with his penis that she couldn't even explain, she had even began to just enjoy looking at it since she was pregnant.

'I really wore you out baby?' She said while stroking his jaw. She moved her head to nestle into his neck, placing kisses on his jaw line as some sort of apology. His hands found their way around her waist and she lifted her head to lean on his.

April knew he was tired but who said he had to do any of the work, he could lay back and enjoy the view while she gets herself off.

She slowly pushed herself onto her knees and Jackson knew instantly that he had no choice but to participate. His hands moved to cup her ass but she quickly pushed them away.

'No, no, no touching. You are too tired to have sex with me so how about you watch?'

His breath caught in his throat, was she really going there? She knew that just thinking about her getting herself off was almost too much for Jackson. She had only ever done it the once, after their first fight. They hadn't had sex in almost a week and he caught he touching herself when he got home from the gym. She was so embarrassed at the time, but now, we'll now she doesn't seem embarrassed at all. He loved how confident she had become, that nothing she could do in front of him could make her embarrassed. She had a very healthy sexual appetite most probably heightened by he fact that she denied herself sexual pleasure for almost 30years.

She admitted to him that even while she was saving herself for marriage she didn't even masterbate. She had never felt an orgasm until he made love to her in San Francisco. She had never understood the ways in which she could be touched and enjoy it. Since Jackson had been the only man she had ever been with he had almost taught her how to pleasure herself. She watched him, she learnt from him and she often practiced on herself.

When he caught her playing with herself he asked to watch, she was so embarrassed about the whole thing that she couldn't let him. She wanted him to but she just couldn't bring herself to say it. Now though, we'll now that she was pregnant she wasn't embarrassed about anything and she sure wasn't afraid to say what and when she wanted something!

Lifting herself up April climbed onto Jackson, placing herself onto his lap and requesting him to lift his legs up so his feet where flat on the bed, she was going to need something to lean on after all. Biting her bottom lip she slowly lifted her slik night dress over her head and tossed it to the floor. Herself and Jackson never wore underwear in bed, what was the point when almost every night it came off anyway.

She lowed her back to rest on Jacksons thighs and pushed her feet to rest on either side of his chest. Her burning hot centred in perfect view. She knew this was going to be fun.

She started slowly, gently placing her fingers into her mouth, coating them first then expertly trailing them down her breasts to find her nipples. With her index finger and thumb she played with her pink peaks, rubbing the sensitive skin while ever so lightly allowing her lower half to softly grind again Jackson middrift.

She watched as his eyes almost burned holes into her soul, he didn't speak. She could tell he was thinking about moving his hands to touch her so with her feet she pinned them down. 'No touching Jackson'. Her moist fingers slowly made their way down her stomach leaving an invisible trail. Her hand stopped just above her bundle of nerves and she bit her lip. Her eyes were so intense, she smirked at Jackson and she knew she would get what she wanted.

Her right hand expertly toyed with her burning nerves, running circles around herself, her ass quickly began to rub again Jackson.

'April.. Can I...'

'NO! She almost shouted, you have to watch me'

What felt like seconds to her felt like hours for Jackson, his wife, his very wet wife was pleasuring herself while using him as some sort of human bed. His eyes were level with her vagina so he had the perfect view to see how well she knew her self. She used the pinching method like him, roughly pinching at her bundle of nerves, rubbing, then circular motions. God she was good at it. He wasn't surprise when she slowly pushed two of her fingers into herself, her head fell back exposing her neck and all Jackson wanted to do was kiss it, very single inche of it. She ever so gently cried out, soft moans escaping her delicate lips while she quickly pushed two fingers in and out of herself.

Jackson could see that she was close, her eyes trying to close but she was forcing herself to look at him, a smile crossing her face as she could see the need in his eyes. With a few more stokes of her fingers she could feel the overwhelming feeling of a looming orgasm. Her ankles pushed into the sides of Jackson, her ass pushed down into his lower stomach and her back arched as she let her body ride out he waves of complete pleasure.

April's shaking body rested upon Jacksons knees, his eyes never leaving her. The feeling of making herself cum infront of her husband was truly satisfying. The way he watched her, the fact he couldn't speak, the fact he didn't try to help her, it was all too much for her. She couldn't move, her legs left like jelly and the feeling in them hadn't yet retuned. Jackson pulled her arms so that her naked chest was flush against his, her thighs still straddling his mid section.

'That was the hottest thing I think I have seen baby'

She nodded, a smirk covering her face. 'Yes, yes that was'.

Jacksons hand slowly traced circles over his wife's back, no matter how tired he felt his throbbing erection could not be ignored any longer. He needed her and he needed her now. As quivkky has he could him flipped them over so he was hovered above his wide, a smirk covered her face as she knew his intentions.

' I'm ready now baby, you fancy letting me use my hands thus time?' Jackson said while pushing his hard length again her very wet opening.

April used her hands to capture his face. Placing one on each side of him, she lifted her lips to hid and slowly whispered ' you know what I do fancy?... Those mozzarella sticks in the fridge'.


End file.
